Bedtime
by Reviews to Master
Summary: The day's over and the gang heads for the sheets; and so does Mike and Chuck. MikeXChuck. One-shot. Accidentally put in "In-Progress". Ignore that. Sorry guys.


Bedtime

**Author's Note: HEY PEOPLE! I know. I know. Another Motorcity BL fanfic and no update on HtLiHS! I know alright! I'm killing you AND me! But this was a request from my boss **_**cooliochick5. **_**She wanted a hot Mike and Chuck snugglin' in bed so here you have it! I was first gonna rate it T but the story wrote itself. So M is where I belong!**

**Time for some pathetic self-promotion! Check out my other Motorcity fanfic "Welcome Home". Another MikeXChuck one-shot! A long read! I warn you! But it came out good! Seriously! Check it. It'll be underneath this story in all of its glory! I need more reviews for that one! I have so many reviews and visitors (Traffic Stats) and only three reviews! THREE! Not good people! Not good.**

**Without further ado! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Motorcity then that means I own Mutt. If I owned Mutt I will drive Mutt. If I drove Mutt…well…let's just say NASCAR as nothing on me.**

"Alright guys, great work today."

"YAWN! Yeah…I'm pretty beat…"

"Che, you guys are all pansies! Texas isn't one bit tired! I could stay up till eight o' clock tomorrow!"

"Sure you can Texas. While you're at it dream I have one million dollars to spend it however I want."

"Shut it pansy! You don't wanna mess with the Texas power _HOOOOYA!_"

"G'night everyone!"

It was a normal (however you may describe it) day for the Burners in simple-yet exciting-Motorcity. Another day kicking Kane's robots butts, another day of being awesome. The group of teens (and Jacob) spent the day doing what they do best: Being heroes. But even heroes need their beauty sleep, so at twelve o' clock midnight lights were turning off and yawns were the music of the night. Streching all the bones out of his body Chuck-the known "genius" of the Burners lazily waved his goodbye's to his friends only thinking about one thing: Sleep.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck looking tiredly at the mashed up car that used to be Mutt in the garage. _'Like that's gonna happen…"_ he thought miserably dragging his feet to the totaled piece of metal. It wasn't like he _didn't_ need sleep, oh no, he was perfectly fine doing all nighters on occasion in a row while everybody else sleeps like babies. No of course not, he doesn't mind at all. He sighed and dropped his head, his golden locks covering his pale face, blue eyes and freckles. Nope. Chuckles was just fine.

He straightened his back and rolled up his sleeves, he triggered the micro chip installed in his wrist exposing the green technological screen in front of his eyes. Despite the bright fluorescent light that lit up the messy garage and the night sky the green covered Chuck in its brightness changing his eye color to match Mike's car. He glided his fingers across the floating screen where it covered his vision of Mike's favorite thing in the world; symbols and numbers moved around the screen quickly as he configured the mechanics digitally predicting how long it would take to get Mutt up and running again. He frowned and blew out of his nose distastefully. Now he sees why Dutch complains on a daily basis, it's like he was chopped baloney. No matter how many times he fixes cars, updates them, works on them to the bone it always ends up in the same position. Broken. But it wasn't like the whole gang did it _all the time_-no-the person who always seemed to shorten his life span was none other than Mike Chilton. The carefree, hot headed, "I'm better than you 'cause I have amazing skills." Mike Chilton that talks so highly about taking care of the vehicles yet he breaks them **more than he should.** Chuck grinded his white set of teeth together and felt his eye twitch. So yeah, you _could_ say he was a _little_ pissed off. He'll never tell Mike that though, it _was _his duty as the "genius" of their little crime fighting group to always be by Mike's side no question about it. Even when he's praying he'll get to see the light of another day.

He sighed again and rolled his shoulders and neck before getting elbow deep in grease and metal. After he's done he could get Dutch to do the rest, even though he knows how to fix a car he's not the mechanic. Dutch can do _way_ more than him when it comes to this stuff; after all, the guy IS an Artist!

He backed the car onto the riser using the help of R.O.T.H., he had the little guy pull the busted piece of junk (Lord help him if Mike heard that). Thank goodness for the programmed Kane robot, Lord knows Chuck has NO KIND OF MUSCLE STRENGTH whatsoever. Not to mention he doesn't know how to drive-the day the Burners find out is the day he calls himself a woman. Sliding under the car he stared at the remains of what used to be the bottom. He brought up back his green screen and pulled the big purple toolbox-it was Dutch's-and began to work. Screwing things here, pulling things out there, and cursing at the oil squirts that get on his face. Yep, this is _just_ what he wanted to do at 12:45 in the morning. It's not like he _doesn't_ like helping out and contributing in other ways besides being Mike's passenger driver. Though even _he_ likes the thought of a nice warm bed just like the next guy.

He sighed and pulled out; he was finally "done" with what he had to do. Maybe if Mike was in his shoes and not parading all over Motorcity screaming "I'M _MIKE CHILTON!"_ and giving Chuck heart attacks he would see that this is _not_ an easy job. He would never mention this to no one but Chuck sometimes wishes _he_ could be a "Mike Chilton" just for one day. You know, the hero with the skills, the power, the _looks_, the arch nemesis, the guy who "Get's the Girl" every time. Just to get the feeling of it and just to dip his tongue just to see what it tastes like. He sighed again, like THAT would ever happen. Nope, he's just plain ol' nerdy Chuck who does whatever the hero says and stands in the background while the _hero_gets all the recognition they deserve. He envies Mike; he just wishes the guy would know that.

Wiping the sweat off his brow he slid out from under the car. He checked his green screen, 1:45 in the morning. _'Not bad….' _he thought looking quite satisfied. It was a new record, only one hour of fixing the car. Usually it would take him up to three hours by himself just working on the small stuff. There's more to a car than a person would think. _Much_ more. He picked himself up wiping the black slick oil all over his jeans. He frowned looking at his hands and clothes tugging his blue shirt away from his torso. Looks like another outfit was going into the garbage. He picked up Dutch's toolbox (with a little help from R.O.T.H.) and headed up to his room. He passed the bathroom and sniffed himself, yuck.

After taking the so needed shower he made his way to his bedroom feeling more fatigued with each step. He grabbed a set of pajamas from his room before taking the shower; so walking in a plain t-shirt and black boxers he walked to his room. So close. So close to a bed. So close to dreams. He opened the door; a big goofy smile on his face just thinking about the pure bliss of relaxation-it quickly fell off. There, on his bed, sprawled all across the sheets and mouth open, was the one and only Mike Chilton. His bronze and lean torso showing off all bare in his glory. His hard and perfect six pack falling up and down softly with his breaths, Chuck twitched. There was no way. In hell. The he. Would let. Some guy. Take him. Away from him. And. His. Sleep.

Eyes glaring bloody murder he ripped _his_ pillow from under the mop of brunet hair-the bastard didn't even blink. He raised it over his head, his blue eye twitching the whole time and brought it down with all of his might on the un-expecting leader of the Burners. Under the pillow Chuck heard a muffled "_Oomph!"_ and nothing else. Mike Chilton was lifeless under the bundle of cotton and feathers. Chuck blinked for a few minutes just staring, waiting for something to happen, nothing did. Visibly paling he tossed the pillow to the side panicking; he feared his inner hero came out too strong. Maybe the LARPing was making him stronger than he thought-he has GOT to watch out for that strength of his. "M-Mikey…." he said staring wide eyed at the still lifeless body. "Mi-Mikey…cut that out! This isn't funny at all!" Still gaining no response he went into full heart attack mode.

"MIKEY! MIKEY?! DID I REALLY KILL YOU?! Ohmygosh I'm going to go to JAIL because I killed my _best friend_ with a pillow?! THIS IS NOT FAIR IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT! MIKE CHILTON YOU BETTER COME BACK FROM THE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" He was forcefully shaking the body back and forth on his bed, his voice rising with every word. Anything higher he would wake up the rest of the guys and all of Motorcity. Whatever fatigue he was feeling was gone with what he liked to call "fear". Something he felt _a lot_ in his years with the Burners. He didn't even hear the small giggles the floated in the air from the tight lips that tried to stay emotionless and serious. The giggles soon turned into chuckles and the chuckles soon turned into loud laughs. He was now straddling Mike in his useless effort of shaking the other boy's shoulder during his effort of waking Mike up. He stared at the now cracked up brunet that looked like this was the best joke since that chicken one. Now glaring daggers at the bronze skinned prodigy he really felt like suffocating that dumb face of his under the pillow. Which was chucked to the other side of the room, and it was his only pillow too. He tried to ignore the flutters in his stomach watching Mike's handsome boyish face laugh, that silky brown hair moving back and forth with his head. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit but still kept the pout on his face; he was still tired and now upset at his best friend's immature actions. Leave it to Mike Chilton to make his days more exhausting than they already are.

Finally dying down Mike looked at his best friend, his brown eyes that had hints of gold shining at the not-so-happy blond that happened to be sitting right on top of his groin. Mike simply smiled and rested his arms behind his head showing the movement of his hard muscles under that delicious cinnamon skin. "Hey Chuckles." he said lightly. Chuck scoffed; of course Mike would act all cool and unbothered by anything. After all, he _was_ Mike Chilton. Chuck crossed his arms and glared at Mike. "You're in my bed."

Mike's smile widened "Yes."

"Get off."

"But why?"

"Because I need to sleep."

"So do I."

"Don't you have your own room?"

"Yep."

"With your own bed?"

"Correct."

"So what the hell are you doing here?"

Chuck knew why the frown on Mike's face appeared. Mike Chilton doesn't _like_ swear words. He usually doesn't curse at all but he's cranky so he couldn't give two shits about it. "Language Chuck." said Mike shifting his body to get comfortable.

"Answer the question Mikey."

Chuck stared at Mike as Mike stared at Chuck for those few minutes of silence. Chuck couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable and bothered with those brown eyes just staring. "W-Well?" he asked again feeling his cheeks heat up. Mike smiled again and shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me." he said. "I just wanted to hang out with my best friend. You stayed up later than I thought you would so I just fell asleep on your bed. What were you doing anyways?" Chuck felt the pang of annoyance at the back of his head. "What was I doing?" hearing his inner emotions show. "I was _fixing_ Mutt AGAIN Mikey! I'm _always_ up late fixing Mutt because _you're_ always the one who's messing up the poor car in your crazy escapades! You always complain and get all sensitive when somebody insults or even _touches_ it-"

"Her." said Mike interrupting.

Chuck blinked. "W-What?"

"You called Mutt "It". Mutt's a woman so address her as "Her". Not "It". It's offensive.

Chuck just sat agape on Mike's groin not believing one word he said. "Okay. I get it. I'm sorry _Mike Chilton_ I won't EVER make that same mistake EVER AGAIN!" His words had more venom than he hoped for; he scowled at the shocked expression on Mike's face. He was shocked at himself to honestly, he never sounded so menacing to _anyone_ before. Maybe it was the lack of sleep? Yep, definitely the lack of sleep. He scoffed and began to get off of Mike mentally disliking the loss of heat and the look on Mike's face. Maybe in the morning they'll make up like the usually do, but right now, he could claw a bear's face off. He felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist and pull him down hard against the strong chest. He gasped at the impact and stared wide eyed at Mike, he tried to push himself up but felt a strong hand hold him down against the hard torso. "Mi-Mikey?" he asked confused at the weird actions his best friend is pulling off. If he knew any better he would've chocked on the sad expression on Mike's face. Mike Chilton looking sorry? Nu-uh-impossible.

Chuck gulped. "Mikey-?"

"I'm sorry Chuckles." said Mike; his eyes were downcast not looking into those blue orbs of blue. Chuck gaped and stuttered. "Wha-What?!"

"I said "I'm sorry". If I know how much of a burden I was to you then I would've tried to prevent all of the careless mess ups I do. It's not like I purposefully mess Mutt up just to watch you strain yourself. I _hate_ it when I get Mutt all mashed up, I try to prevent it. Heck, I _pray_ every night things like accidents won't happen every time I get behind the wheel with you next to me. The last thing I want is for you to get injured Chuck-but it looks like I'm doing just that. If I known that you stayed up fixing my mistakes I would've helped you as best as I could and not let you take in all of the weight. It's my responsibility so I should take full blame. So, sorry….again." Chuck was speechless; maybe speechless was too generous of a word. He was practically avoiding him screaming just to scream. What the heck?! Mike Chilton was actually _apologizing_ for his mistakes?! Apologizing for his fast paced style and rebellious nature against all things that are rules?! Poppycock! That's impossible! Chuck just sputtered still trying to absorb that information. This was a new for Mike Chilton! He'll be sure to remember this for the rest of his life! He felt gentle circles in his back, smooth and relaxing gentle circles that made him melt against Mike's torso. Not to mention how warm it felt…just like a pillow.

"Uh…um…well…I-I didn't know you felt that way. I-It's okay-"

"No. It's not. I promise I'll do better okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say Mikey. Uh…Mikey?"

"Yes Chuck?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm…putting you to sleep. You said you were tired right?"

"Ye-Yeah…but…."

"Shhh…."

Chuck tensed as he felt those hands slowly caress his back up and down. Falling down to hips to go all the way up to his neck. Both hands followed each other that made Chuck just melt in the right places. He looked into Mike's eyes blushing when he realized how close they were. Those brown eyes he stared into were glazed over looking at him with the strangest expression. "Chuck…" Mike whispered against Chuck's lips. "Yeah?" said Chuck just as quiet. "You're not tired anymore are you?" Chuck licked his lips, his eyes glued to the set of delicious pieces of fat that was a mouth in front of him. He didn't know why but his body was going off in all kinds of ways and he couldn't stop himself from answering. "No."

Mike smiled. "Good." He leaned in for the kiss. Their lips pressed together gently, Chuck sighing and his body melded into Mike's, like a piece to a puzzle. Mike put more pressure and pulled back licking his lips. He went in again before Chuck can breathe with a little more force nibbling at Chuck's bottom lip making the boy moan against his mouth. He licked those pink swollen lips and dove his tongue in loving the warming cushion against his slick muscle. Chuck moaned again acting on instinct and rubbing their growing hardness against each other receiving sounds from both ends. Mike didn't end the kiss grabbing Chuck's butt cheeks and molding them against his hands. Chuck whimpered and pushed his ass against those hands wanting to feel more. Mike smiled biting Chuck's lower lip and moved his hips against Chucks. Their hardness created the so-needed-friction making Chuck whimper and tremble in pleasure. Mike broke the kiss removing Chuck's shirt which the blond helped him out with. The thin piece of clothing was gone now leaving both their torsos naked; feeling against each other. Mike moved Chuck upwards using his strength and chucked _hard_ on those pink nipples. Chuck twitched in pleasure and moaned in ecstasy trembling on how good it felt. Mike used his hand and played with the other nipple receiving more lewd sounds from the blond. Chuck moved down Mike wanting their mouths to meet again, his face red as ever and his panting hard. Mike was staring at him, his breaths quick too; the room got too hot too quick. They stared at each other for a few seconds before messing their open mouths together. Chuck rubbed his cock against Mike's dry humping him while Mike sucked on Chuck's tongue. Mike's hands groped Chuck's ass, the blond was feeling too many things at one time to comprehend anything. All he wanted was the release of pleasure he was feeling now from his full hardened cock.

Chuck rubbed his hands all over Mike's body moaning loudly as Mike suck and nibbled against his thin neck and ears. Biting, sucking, licking and leaving love bites all over. He's going to have to find out a way to cover those up later. He rubbed harder feeling his release come closer and closer, although Mike wanted to hold it out longer. The brunet flipped them over, his strong legs now straddling the dazed blond that was under him. Mike licked his lips as he looked at the beautiful scene under him. A pale red face that was under him panting and sweating, blue eyes misty with lust as they looked right back at Mike. Hair sprawled all over the couch as a trail of salvia slowly trickled down Chuck's chin. Mike slowly bent down and traced his tongue over the trail meeting Chuck's wanting mouth and engaged in a slow and deep kiss. The sounds of their mouth smacking against each other filled the room with Chuck's moans and pants. The blond's pale chest heaving up and down quickly. This was too much.

Throwing away his jeans leaving only his bright green boxers with flame designs he lowered himself to Chuck's ear and whispered in his deep and husky voice. "I want you to ride me like you were doing earlier. Okay?" Chuck gulped feeling his face heat up more (if it was possible) and nodded. Mike smiled and kissed the corner of Chuck's mouth. "Good boy." Flipping them both over quickly Chuck quickly continued his dry humping, he screamed out loud feeling a spike of pleasure rack all over through his body. Now only having two thin barriers of cotton blocking their leaking erections it was like a second skin. Mike's hands were tightly gripping Chuck's small waste, he watched as Chuck rode him. That pale face looking so good and how that body trembled as if he was freezing but hit Mike's pleasure spots so well. He felt his cock tense up and he grabbed the back of Chuck's neck yanking him down so he could kiss him again.

Chuck screamed against Mike's mouth, his semen staining his boxers and Mike's along with it. Mike grunted, his climax soon reaching him too dirtying up their lower parts. Chuck crashed against Mike, his whole body still trembling. Mike tried to control his shaky breaths rubbing circles into Chuck's back. Chuck felt the tears of pleasure in his eyes and buried his face into Mike's neck. Mike smiled and kissed Chuck's head softly, this was better than any wet dream he's ever had. "Chuck…" he said softly, his breath finally coming back to him. When he received no response he looked down curiously and chuckled lightly hugging the sleeping blond close to him. "Good night buddy."

**Author's Note: *suffering from severe nosebleed* I said I wouldn't write smut but here I'm doing it now. I said I wasn't kidding when I said this story wrote itself! I'm very hot and bothered right now. Beware.**

**Hope you liked it boss! I said I would get it done today! Well…looks more like tomorrow, which was yesterdays' tomorrow by like two hours! I was out okay! Don't blame me!**

**Criticisms are always welcomed.** ***drowns in blood***


End file.
